


perhaps we were friends first

by unbelievably62



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Violence, and we are back to the fluff!, dancing in the moonlight, feelings are complicated yall, finishing it off with a load of fluff! haha, panic about feelings!, protective glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievably62/pseuds/unbelievably62
Summary: "Perhaps we were friends first and lovers second. But then perhaps this is what lovers are." -André AcimanStories written for Glimbow Week 2020!1: Memories - Reminiscing about the past sparks an impromptu reflection on life, growing up, and the future.2: Injury - Set during S04E04 (Pulse) - Glimmer is relieved that Bow seems to be recovering from his injury. But along with it comes a new set of feelings that she's not entirely ready to confront right now.3: Family Reactions - It's been two months, but a certain aunt is still being kept in the dark about their relationship.4: Princess Prom / jealousy - Yet another Princess Prom, yet another cause for jealousy. But she's older and wiser now. She knows just what to do.5: Cuddling - When the weird, rainy days come, all Bow needs is a good, long cuddle from a very specific someone.6: Horde Glimmer - In a world where Bow and Glimmer grew up in the Horde instead, they come to a huge crossroad - which side of the war will they fight on?7: Wedding - Glimmer and Bow on their wedding night - slightly buzzed, a bit silly, and very much in love.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	1. a long way from the playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Memories  
> Reminiscing about the past sparks an impromptu reflection on life, growing up, and the future.

The darkness of the night cloaks the Whispering Woods, the multitude of stars and moons in the sky a calming, beautiful backdrop. The stillness is suddenly broken by the joyful laughter of two young lovers sitting together on a picnic mat. The area around them is lit by a floating, glowing ball of light. Empty food platters are stacked neatly on top of each other, two half drunk bottles of soda leaning against them, and two pairs of shoes neatly placed on the grass next to the mat. All is silent, before noise erupts from the couple again.

"Ah, Glimmer! Not so high!"

"Sorry, Bow! I really thought I had it that time!" 

"Well, if by 'had it' you mean shoot me in the eye then yes, congratulations."

"Okay, wait, let me try again-"

"Glimmer..."

"One last time! I promise. If I don't get it this time, I promise I'll stop."

"...Okay."

Glimmer throws a grateful grin at Bow, before picking up another gummy from the bowl in front of her. 

It had all started when Bow had uncovered the bowl of gummies from their picnic basket. He’d looked at Glimmer suspiciously, knowing her penchant for sweet treats, and her overly wide eyes and exaggerated shrugging told him all he needed to know about who had added them to the basket. 

On a whim, Bow had taken one of the gummies and thrown it in the air, catching it gracefully in his mouth. Glimmer, ever competitive, had then challenged him to see who could catch the most number of sweets in their mouths in thirty seconds. What Glimmer had conveniently forgotten, however, was that her aim was rubbish when she wasn’t throwing orbs of sparkles around. Which of course led to Bow struggling to hold back his laughter at the ridiculous, yet adorable, sight of Glimmer hitting herself in the face with sweet after sweet. 

Eventually she had groaned, pouting at Bow as another sweet landed neatly in his mouth. Bow couldn't stand to see her dejected, even though she had kind of brought it upon herself. It didn’t help that she looked really cute pouting like that. He suggested that maybe it would be easier for her to try shooting it at him instead.

It was a suggestion he was beginning to regret, however, as she hit every single part of his face with one too many sweets. Every single part, that is, except his mouth.

She now crosses her legs, smoothing her dress carefully, and lifts the final piece in front of her face, her eyes squinting as she tries to aim for Bow's currently open mouth. _Alright, I've got this. I can do it._ Bow's mouth suddenly moves.

"Bow-"

"Okay, so the last time it went too high because the angle was a bit wrong. The strength of the throw was much better though, so keep that.”

"Bow, stop moving! Do you want me to hit you in the eye again?"

"Well, no, but I thought you'd appreciate a bit of help."

"Yes, yes, thank you Master Archer Bow, very helpful.” Her tone of annoyance, however, is betrayed by the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. Bow can’t help but laugh lightly at the title she had given him. She rolls her eyes at his obvious delight. “Alright, alright, you're very good at shooting things, now shush, and let me concentrate."

Bow obediently adjusts himself to sit cross-legged, and schools his face into a serious expression, opening his mouth again. 

Glimmer squints her eyes again, taking aim, and then-

It hits its target in a perfect arc.

"Score!" she shouts excitedly.

"Yeah! You did it!" 

"I did it!" she squeals, scrambling over the picnic mat to him and throwing her arms around his neck. They both shriek as the force throws Bow off-balance. He falls onto his back, before they both burst out laughing at their collective ridiculousness. 

"Are you okay?" she asks breathlessly as she draws back, looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry," he replies, chuckling and then finishing the last sweet.

Eventually, their laughter dies down, and they both sigh. Glimmer leans back down to lie against Bow, burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, one arm wrapping around his waist. His hands come up to rest on her back. 

"I'm not sure what happened there," she finally says, her statement tinged with amusement.

"Me neither," he huffs with a smile. 

"Kind of reminds me of when we were younger, though. We'd compete over the stupidest, tiniest things, and make up all sorts of weird games just to pass the time."

"Yeah." He suddenly pats her back excitedly. "Oh! Do you remember that random game we came up with, with the umbrella and the lamppost?"

"Oh my gosh! And then we ended up shaving off one of the bushes in the courtyard!"

They both burst out laughing again at that, memories of a more innocent, playful youth coming to the forefront of their minds. 

Glimmer lifts her head to look at him, grinning mischievously. “You remember that time we were practicing our shooting in my room, and then the General came in and we almost hit her?” 

Bow laughs uproariously at that. “Her face!” 

“I know!” Glimmer manages to gasp. “We almost knocked off her helmet like a bowling pin!” she squeals. “Wait, look at this-” 

They each show off their best impressions of the General when she had walked into the room that fateful day, which of course pulls further peals of laughter from the two of them. 

Wiping away her tears, Glimmer settles her head back down on Bow’s shoulder, and they continue in that fashion for some time, taking turns to share memories and stories of themselves from when they were younger. Some evoke raucous laughter, some good-natured teasing, and others wistful contemplation. 

That is, until Bow suddenly realizes that he has been talking to himself for some time. 

"Hey, you okay?" he murmurs gently, craning his neck slightly to get a better view of her face. 

She is silent for a while, hands tracing aimless patterns on his neck as Bow strokes her hair. 

Eventually, she responds with a sigh. "I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm feeling." She lets out a soft, mirthless chuckle. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe."

"Okay." Bow carefully nudges her so he can sit up properly and lean back against the tree behind them, pulling her up to sit next to him. They both stretch their legs out, and Bow takes her hand in his, thumb stroking the back of it slowly. 

Bow patiently waits for Glimmer and Glimmer takes the time to pull her thoughts together. After a while, she turns to look briefly at him before breaking eye contact to look out at the shrubbery in front of them.

"I guess...talking about all the fun we had as kids just suddenly reminded me that it's been a long time since we've been able to do stuff like that. Y'know, because of all the war and fighting and stuff. And that made me sad." Here, she pauses, and Bow gives her hand an encouraging squeeze. Eventually she continues. "But it also made me think about how much I've changed- how much we've _both_ changed. And that...well I'm not sure how that makes me feel. On the one hand, things will never be the same as they were before. But then...I really like where we are now, you know?"

"I really like where we are now too." He turns to her, and she turns to meet his gaze. He gives her a small, shy smile, before continuing, "I do get it, though. We've both grown so much. I think we’ve both become much better people. I mean, well, generally, but also...much better people for each other." He gives her hand another fond squeeze at that. "But we had to go through the hardship we did to achieve that growth." 

“Yeah. I guess the more I think about it, the more it just becomes a fact of life.” She looks down now, her other hand coming up to trace his knuckles. 

He looks down at their hands at that. “All part and parcel of growing up, huh.” 

“Yup. Growing up, changing, becoming different people, but still the same people at the core of it.” She sighs. “It’s all a bit complicated.”

He hums in agreement. 

She continues, “I think it’s just something we have to deal with forever.” 

“For sure. One thing doesn't really change, though,” Bow says lightly, tugging gently at her hands. 

“Hmm?” she asks as she turns to look at him, only to find that he’s already gazing at her fondly, his eyes sparkling. 

“You’re still my best friend,” he murmurs, a small smile gracing his lips, his hands caressing hers. “Always have been, and always will be.”

She's speechless for a while as a lump rises in her throat. And then she clears her throat. "Well, technically I wasn’t always your best friend,” she teases, though her voice is raspier than usual with emotion. She gives him a cheeky grin. He rolls his eyes at her, a smile pulling at his lips. When he looks at her again, properly, she has a genuine smile on her face. “But you’re still my best friend too,” she whispers back. She leans forward to press her forehead against his. “And I hope you will be my best friend forever.” 

“Me too."

They share a smile.

"Although,” she continues some time later as she clears his throat. “It’s not _exactly_ the same. Now I get to kiss you...and you get to kiss me...and we- you- and- y’know, other stuff.” She silently curses her stumbling words and the heat spreading across her whole face, even as she continues smiling. 

“Other stuff?” Bow asks. She can hear the teasing in his voice.

“Yes. Other stuff,” she replies, injecting her reply with as much Queenly stature as she can. He chuckles at that, and she presses her lips to his in an attempt to quieten him. 

What starts out playful eventually turns sensual, reverent, as deep, languid kisses draw soft sounds from the both of them.

They break apart, and take a moment to breathe each other in, before Glimmer suddenly gasps. “Wait, I’ve got an idea.” 

Bow looks at her in puzzlement as she pulls away to retrieve their half-empty soda bottles and passes his to him. She holds hers up, her eyes sparkling.

“To the past. And to our future.” 

He smiles back at her. They've both grown so much together, and he can't wait to see where this goes.

“To our past and future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited for this week!! thank you so much for organising this whole thing, i think it's a lovely idea <3 can't wait to appreciate everyone's works :))
> 
> chapter title from "18" by 1D (aka another perfect glimbow song <3)
> 
> also i think it's clear by now that i LOVE picnics hahah


	2. something starts to shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Injury  
> Set during S04E04 (Pulse) - Glimmer is relieved that Bow seems to be recovering from his injury. But along with it comes a new set of feelings that she's not entirely ready to confront right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've always thought that them being best friends for years meant that something needed to shake them up for them to really reflect on what the other person means to them, and then to start to realise about how their feelings may have changed along the way, thus leading to the development we see in season 5. and so i thought this prompt would be great to explore that! 
> 
> (i know that the portal reality and all was quite shookening in itself, but i feel like this is the first time that she would be confronted with the very real possibility of bow being taken away from her, right in front of her eyes. which would be scary for anyone haha) 
> 
> combine that with the emotional turmoil they were already going through and would go through and *chefs kiss* because i am a sucker for angst lol 
> 
> anyway that was very long lmao hope you enjoy!

“Glimmer, you said it yourself. We can’t risk more people getting hurt.” Adora brushes past her, walking towards the door. 

She calls the General over, who bows to Glimmer, before they exit the room together. 

Glimmer’s frustration returns in full force at that. Adora hadn’t even waited or given Glimmer a chance to propose an alternative solution, one that wouldn’t risk her friend getting killed unnecessarily. It’s getting on her nerves - Adora’s stupid hero complex and need to be in control of every situation and refusing to listen to her. What is she even here for, then?

A groan startles her out of her thoughts, and she turns to see Bow collapsing back onto the bed. Her heart stops as she rushes to his side, though relief floods her once she sees his chest moving. She-ra may have healed him somewhat, but this strange injury is putting her on edge. 

As she looks at her friend, hurt and tired on the bed, she feels a wave of determination course through her. Whoever did this to her friend will pay. _Catra_ will pay. She will make sure of that. 

“Don’t worry, Bow. I’m gonna take care of this.” 

She’s about to leave, when she feels his hand pull at hers weakly. She turns, and sees his eyes open slightly. 

“Wait, Glimmer. Don’t go yet, please? I...I kind of don’t want to be alone right now,” he whispers, barely audible. 

Her heart breaks. He must be in shock, or at least frightened of what was happening to his body right now. “Of course. Sorry.” 

“What? There’s no need to say sorry. I should be sorry. You wanted to go somewhere.” 

She sighs. “Bow, you can’t be sorry when I’m trying to say sorry.” The familiar words bring back memories of another time, when they had also been separated from each other, taken away against their own will. Those days seem so long ago now. So much has changed. 

His pained chuckle brings her back to the present. “Is it time for a hug now?” 

“Are you up for one? I promise I won’t launch at you like earlier,” she replies, a bit sheepishly. 

He spreads his arms slightly on the covers, and she takes that as an invitation. She sits on the mattress properly and slips off her boots, before she notices that he’s still wearing his and stands, moving towards the end of the bed. 

“Glimmer, wha-?” 

“Your boots. It can’t be very comfortable lying there like that.” 

“Oh. Thanks. Don’t mind the smell though.” 

She can’t help but chuckle at that. She gently pries his boots off his feet, one by one, with as much care as possible in the hopes of not jostling him around too much. Another thought strikes her. 

“What about your armor? Do you want to take it off too?” 

Bow seems to consider it for a bit, before sighing. “I guess, if I’m going to be napping for a while.” 

She can’t help but feel slightly perturbed at the sound of him so tired, so lifeless, when he’s usually so full of energy. She reaches the head of the bed, and puts an arm behind his back to help him sit up properly, even as he protests that he doesn’t need it. She shushes him gently. 

After a while, it becomes clear that lifting his arms above his head by himself is not possible, so she moves to kneel behind him, helping him keep them raised as she lifts his armor over his head.

It suddenly strikes her that this feels...weird somehow. As though she were intruding on something he usually does in private. As close as they are, they’ve never really undressed each other. For some reason that thought makes her blush slightly. She shakes the feeling off as she places his armor on the ground. Before he can say anything, she hurries in her socked feet to the drapes surrounding the bed. 

“Opened or closed?” 

“Closed, please. The sun’s kind of hurting my eyes.” 

She pulls them closed, and a dimness envelopes them. He’s laid back down now, and she gingerly gets onto the bed, resting her head on his shoulder as she lies down next to him. His arm comes up around her shoulder and she shifts, laying her head on his chest instead. One of her arms snakes around his waist as she curls closer to him, and his other hand ends up on her forearm. 

They both lie in silence for a while. Bow because he was too exhausted to actually say anything, and Glimmer because the strange, funny feeling she’d had when she was taking off his armor has returned now, and she doesn’t know what to do about that. 

Eventually, he breaks the silence. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

“You’re welcome, Bow,” she murmurs back. She almost goes on to say something else but her brain quickly forces her mouth shut. Whatever she was going to say disappears as quickly as it had emerged. What on Etheria is going on with her? 

She settles for closing her eyes instead, listening to the steady thumping of his heart beneath her ear, feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her head. It’s comforting. Tangible reminders that he’s alive. 

It is only after a few minutes of reminding herself that he’s there with her, that he’s real, that she takes in the position they are lying in. It all feels so natural, even though they’re closer than they’ve ever been before, physically. Emotionally and in terms of their friendship, well, that's something she kind of doesn't want to address right now. She gets a terrible, churning sort of feeling in her stomach every time she thinks about it. 

She'd much rather go back to thinking about the physical - sure, they’ve hugged and cuddled and slept in the same bed before but it’s never felt this close somehow. She isn’t sure how to describe it, really. 

In the dark, she feels like they’re crossing some sort of line. Or at least she was. But what line was it even? That’s what she doesn't know, and the thought makes her slightly discomfited. 

They’ve been each other’s best friends for the longest time. They’ve always been close, in all aspects of the word. He’s the only one who knows all her secrets. All her fears, hopes, dreams. Even those she didn’t know she had. And she knows all of his. Being with him always makes her feel safe, somehow. Like she could do or say anything and know that he would have her back, that he would be there for her, no matter what form that took. 

But this feeling...it’s new. It’s still the same warmth she’s always felt about him, but there seems to be a different edge to it now. Something about it feels odd, because her heart has never felt it before. A weird, different sort of pull towards him. 

She kind of wants to stay like this forever, curled up in each other's arms.

Her eyebrows furrow. Damn it, why did feelings have to be so complicated? 

She takes a deep breath, and slowly lets it out. Was it possible that she...cared for him as more than a friend? A crush? Or- love? 

But what did that even entail? 

She holds back a growl of annoyance. There’s too many things already going on in her life for her to think about. She tells her heart that she doesn’t have the energy, the time or the mindspace to ponder about this right now, damn it. Now’s not the time to have all these confusing feelings and thoughts, no sir. She shelves it for another day. 

All she knows is that she came really close to losing him today. She still remembers the moment she had received the news. The blood had drained from her face alarmingly quickly, and her heart had dropped to the depths of her body that she had actually felt a bit lightheaded. She had been in her office, preparing for a meeting later that day. Except that in the hour between receiving the news and being able to see him, she had been completely useless. Her mind had been an endless loop of _Is he okay? Is he alive? How badly hurt is he? Please, let him be okay. He can’t not be okay. Not yet. Please._ Over and over and over. 

She hugs him just a little bit closer now, a bit tighter, while taking care not to accidentally hurt him, and focuses on keeping her tears from falling. 

She had come really close to losing him today, and she doesn’t ever want that to be a reality. She can’t think of what she would do if that were to happen. That’s all she knows. 

Make sense of that however you want, heart. 

His breathing pattern tells her that he’s fallen asleep, and she takes a moment to bask in the feel of being in his arms. Of holding him in her arms. She gently buries her face in his chest for a moment, before she opens her eyes. 

She carefully extricates herself from his hold, puts on her boots, and slips through the drapes around the bed. 

She’s going to track down whoever was responsible for threatening his life today. And as much as she dislikes it, there’s one person who might be able to help her do that. 

Decision made, she disappears in a cloud of sparkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? projecting onto characters?? never! (lol)


	3. hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Family Reactions  
> It's been two months, but a certain aunt is still being kept in the dark about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha basically i just thought that castaspella would be HYSTERICAL when she finds out about glimbow :-) and so i had a lot of fun with this hehe
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. i'm still trying to figure out ratings and stuff so feel free to lmk if i did it wrongly! thanks :))

Glimmer slowly drifts into consciousness, feeling the softness of her pillow beneath her cheek, and the warmth of her blanket surrounding her. She snuggles down further into her lovely cocoon. 

The delicious ache of her muscles brings a smile to her face as she slowly recalls what had happened last night. It had been the early hours of the morning before they finally managed to drift off to sleep. 

Glimmer stretches languidly, sighing as she releases the tension in her body. 

"Good morning, Glimmer," comes Bow's gentle voice from her left, deep with sleep.

She opens her eyes to find him lying on his side, resting his head on his hand. 

“Good morning,” she replies drowsily, her eyes falling closed again as a wide grin crosses her face. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“You know I did.” She raises an eyebrow as she opens her eyes, smirking at him. 

He blushes, looking away shyly. He’s adorable. 

“What about you?” she continues.

He smiles at her, shifting to lie down properly next to her. “I slept well too. Thank you.” 

“Thank you for asking you, or thank you for the good sleep?” She chuckles lightly. 

“Both,” he breathes as he closes the gap between their lips, arm snaking around her waist to pull her close. She hums into the kiss as she’s reminded of how naked they are beneath the sheets, their bare legs tangling together. 

She moans as he deepens the kiss, his leg pressing between her thighs. _Looks like someone slept really well._ Not that she’s complaining, though. 

His lips move from her mouth to her jaw, nipping and kissing up to her ear and then licking a long line down her throat. She groans, her nails raking down his back at the sensation and she feels him moan against her skin in response, prompting a breathless chuckle. 

His fingertips start grazing the pink birthmarks on her shoulder blades in small circles. As she shivers, she's reminded of just how sensitive she is there. 

“Bow,” she gasps. “Please…”

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, followed by, “Glimmer!” 

They jerk apart, Glimmer hurriedly pushing his head down and lifting the covers over him. She just manages to cover her chest with her blanket as her room door opens and Castaspella walks in. 

“Aunt Casta!” she exclaims, cursing at how breathless she sounds. She tries to subtly get her breath under control. 

Castaspella noticeably startles at Glimmer’s voice coming from her bed, and then does a double take when she registers her state of undress. 

“Glimmer! I didn't know you were still sleeping. But it’s nearly noon, what are you still doing in bed? Are you alright?" 

“Um…” Glimmer hesitates as she tries to smoothen her hair, which she’s sure is a mess right now. “I...had a late night. Yeah.” She holds her breath, hoping Castaspella buys it. 

“Oh, well you should sleep earlier! It isn’t good for the Queen to be so tired, you know?" She sends Glimmer a mildly chastising look, before she sighs. "Anyway, I'm planning this huge festival for Mystacor and I need Bow's help with some of the tech stuff. Do you know where he is?” 

“Uh…” She blinks owlishly as her tired brain scrambles for an answer. Because _in my bed, under the covers, with no clothes on_ was not an appropriate answer. “I have no idea, Aunt Casta. Sorry.” 

“Well I just figured since the two of you are always together-” she winks, prompting internal screaming from Glimmer, “-you’d know where he is.” 

“Yeah, sorry, no, Aunt Casta. Maybe...you can try the...lab?” 

She gasps. “What a good idea! Thanks Glimmer. And get dressed soon! You’ll miss lunch at this rate. And possibly Bow too - once I find him, that is.” _That might be a bit difficult for you to accomplish_ , Glimmer's mind snarkily replies. “See you around!” 

She finally leaves, flashing Glimmer a wide grin and closing the door with a flourish. 

Glimmer heaves a huge sigh of relief, collapsing onto the pillows. The covers shift and Bow’s head pokes out from underneath. 

“Do you think she’ll know I was here?” 

“I hope not.” Glimmer groans, covering her eyes with her hand. Bow gets out from under the covers to lie next to her properly again. “I can’t believe I completely forgot that she was going to visit today!” 

“Uh...Glimmer, remind me again why we are hiding our relationship from your aunt?” 

“Because-” she looks at him through a gap between her fingers. “-you know how she’s going to be like when she finds out. Do you really want a newly-knitted sweater with ‘Best Boyfriend in the World’ or ‘I’m with her!’ every month?” 

Bow visibly shudders, pulling a smile from her. “I guess not.” 

“Tada.” She punctuates it with some sloppy jazz hands. 

“To be honest, I’m more surprised that your dad hasn’t accidentally let anything slip to her. It’s been over two months since we told him!” 

“I know, it’s a miracle!” She chuckles. She can still remember the huge smile that had appeared on his face when they’d broken the news to him, and the memory of him hugging them both tight still brings tears to her eyes sometimes. 

Bow takes her hand now, and starts drawing patterns on her palm. “But...how long are we going to keep this a secret for? I mean, she’s going to find out sooner or later, right?” 

Glimmer sighs, turning to face him properly. “I don’t know…” She shrugs. “Just not right now.” 

“Okay.” He cranes his head to look at the clock. “Your aunt’s right, though. It’s only ten minutes to noon.” 

Her face turns mischievous. “Well…” In a flash of movement, she’s straddling him, her hands running down his sides. “I can do a lot in ten minutes.” 

\---

Later that evening, they take a leisurely stroll along the palace gardens. It had been a blissful day, with blessedly empty schedules, which meant that they’d managed to spend the entire day together. 

As their clasped hands swing between them, Bow sighs. “Today was a nice day.” 

She smiles, leaning into him. “Yeah.” 

Bow suddenly comes to a stop, pulling her around to face him. His arms find their way around her waist, pulling her close to him. Hers end up on his shoulders. 

He leans in, nuzzling her nose with his as he meets her gaze. “Actually, I had the best day today.” 

She hums, smiling. “Me too.” 

Their eyes slip shut as they lean in for a kiss, and they spend a few wonderful minutes just sharing lazy, lingering kisses under the moonlight. 

A piercing scream suddenly cuts across the grounds. 

They jerk apart for the second time that day, looking around for the source of the sound, now on high alert. Eventually, however, Bow chuckles, nudging Glimmer and pointing to the palace balcony where a very, very excited Aunt Casta is jumping up and down, her arms flailing like the wings of an extremely agitated duck. 

Glimmer and Bow turn to each other, disbelieving smiles on their faces, before their attention shifts to the balcony again. 

Castaspella frantically draws a rune in the air and casts it upon herself, and when she opens her mouth her voice is amplified across the entire field. “GLIMMER!” she yells. “I knew it! I told you he was the one for you! I’m so happy for you!” 

Glimmer laughs despite herself. She cups her hands around her mouth. “Thank you, Aunt Casta!” she shouts back. 

“Congratulations! I can’t wait to meet my grandchildren!” Castaspella bellows again. “And BOW! Don’t wait too long to put a ring on her finger! Or Glimmer! Put a ring on HIS finger! WHOEVER! I don't care, I’m so happy for you both!” She waves wildly at them. 

They both wave back at her. 

Once she’s gone, they both turn to each other, before bursting into peals of laughter. 

Glimmer groans amidst her laughter. "I think everyone and their grandma in the whole of bloody Etheria heard all of that."

“She- she does know that our children wouldn't technically be her grandchildren, right?” Bow asks, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I honestly have no idea. Well, you know what happens now.” 

“What?” 

She flashes him a cheeky grin. “Get ready for a whole new sweater collection.” 

Bow groans, and Glimmer’s delighted laugh echoes in the night sky.


	4. shall we dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Princess Prom / jealousy  
> Yet another Princess Prom, yet another cause for jealousy. Glimmer isn't happy when Bow is accosted by people who don't seem to realise that he's already married, thank you very much. But she's older and wiser now - she knows just what to do. And she's going to have her fun while doing it.

Glimmer toys with her earring nervously. She's surrounded by people, yet she can't seem to find the one person she's looking for. 

It's the first Princess Prom since the one hosted in the Kingdom of Snows, ten years ago. The party is truly in full swing now, everybody dancing and eating and talking and drinking. As she cranes her head, trying to look for her husband, she catches sight of this year's host and can't help but smile. Scorpia's and Perfuma's heads were bent close together, and they were talking about something and laughing, their eyes sparkling as they looked at each other. 

After the war, Scorpia had rightfully reclaimed the Fright Zone as her territory, and decided to rebuild a civilisation from scratch. A refuge for all those who had been displaced, who didn't have anywhere else to go after the war. Glimmer can't help but feel a sense of pride as she looks around the hall, thinking about how much work Scorpia had put in, along with the other Princess Alliance members, to bring this place to where it was now. 

And once things in the former Fright Zone had stabilized, Scorpia and Perfuma had alternated between staying here and in Plumeria. Glimmer is happy that they found each other, especially when she recalls how lonely and sad Scorpia had been when she first joined the Princess Alliance. 

Which brings her back to her current predicament. She huffs in annoyance as she scans the crowd again. Why did she have to be so short? She can't see over anyone, damn it. 

Maybe that's why the fates had decided to gift her with teleportation powers. To make up for what she lacked in height. 

Somehow she should have known that this would happen. She'd teleported to the bathroom, and totally forgot that in her absence Bow would probably have found an endless line of friends to talk to, inevitably disappearing to who knows where. It's been a while since they've all met each other after all. 

Parenthood has kept them very, very busy, and this was the first time in what felt like months that they'd had time to themselves, just the two of them. They'd decided that the Princess Prom was too late in the evening for the children's bedtimes. Thus, they were now at home with their nanny, sulking at not being allowed to attend the Prom. 

Which made her extra anxious to be separated from Bow. Their time together alone was so precious. Every second wasted looking for him was a second too much. 

After teleporting a few times around the room, however, she finally spots him in the distance. Leaning against a nearby pillar, she takes a moment to drink him in. 

Damn, he's handsome. 

His long, lean legs are accentuated by his slim cut dress pants, his shirt sleeves hugging deliciously to the muscles that hide underneath. Muscles she knows are still strong enough to lift her effortlessly, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist when he pins her to the wall and-

Woah, woah - dangerous territory there.

She forces her thoughts to a safer direction. She catches sight of his earring and cape, matching hers, and they bring a smile to her face. Her heart sings at the thought that everyone would know that they were together. Then her gaze shifts to his abs. Oh, his abs. They're always uncovered, but something about the cut or material of his shirt tonight makes them look more tantalizing than usual. Her mind faithfully provides her with images of how his abs would ripple, all glistening with sweat, whenever he was spread out on the bed and she-

Well. It seems her mind and body are in a very specific mood tonight. Not that she minds. It's always comforting to know that her husband can still send a thrill down her spine, despite having been together for so long. 

Having been caught up in her appraisal of Bow, she seems to have completely missed his two conversation partners, and her attention shifts to them now. 

Whatever Bow was talking about, they were obviously very tickled. They were laughing and giggling at everything he said, nodding enthusiastically at apparently every point he made. Once in a while, somebody's hand would end up on his wrist or arm. But one particular caress seemed a touch too long, a tad too lingering to be completely innocent. 

Glimmer narrows her eyes, her brows furrowed. Hold on, were they…?

She observes them both a lot more closely now, her eyes sharp as a hawk's. 

That's when she notices the gentleman's sparkling eyes, looking Bow up and down every once in a while. She notices the lady's hand that lands on her neck, seemingly randomly, before it slowly, lightly, makes its way down to her waist. 

Glimmer pushes away from the pillar indignantly. Stars, they were both flirting shamelessly with Bow! With her husband! 

A ugly, dark monster - jealousy - starts to awaken within her. Who did they think they were? Did they somehow conveniently miss the bloody wedding ring on his finger? 

All of a sudden, a memory flashes in her mind, unbidden. A different Princess Prom. But one where the same monster had reared its ugly head. Only then, it had been a lot more confused and hurt. 

She knew now that Bow was hers, always and forever. She wasn't the same silly girl she had been then. It also helped that they had professed their undying love and commitment to each other in front of quite a number of people, and had the rings and children and everything else to show for it. 

And of course, Bow was completely blind to whatever was happening right now. He was just being his usual friendly self. Which unfortunately meant that there have been many poor folks over the years who'd believed that he was more interested in them than he actually was. She’s had years of experience letting people down via her mere presence by Bow’s side. 

This time, however, the monster wasn't confused or hurt, oh no. This time, the monster was ready to spring into action, baring its teeth at Bow's party companions. 

The desire from earlier and her newly-awoken jealousy swirl together within her, filling her with a sort of dangerous energy. Smirking as a plan forms in her head, she teleports right in front of him. 

"Bow!" she exclaims, conveniently ignoring the other two people. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" 

And then she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, just a bit too lingering to be completely chaste. Her heels make this an easier endeavor than it normally would. If Bow suspects anything is off, he doesn't show it. In fact, by the end of the kiss his hand has found its way beneath her cape, stroking her bare back gently. 

As she pulls away, she makes a show of just noticing his conversation partners. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to other people!" A complete lie. "Maybe you could introduce us?" 

It is with gleeful pleasure that she notices the twin guilty expressions on their faces, their cheeks flushed a bright red. 

Bow pulls her closer to his side. She looks up at him adoringly, making sure the other two could see her fiddling with her wedding ring on her finger. "Oh yes, these are Blocker and Hunter. Turns out they've heard about me in the Etherian Maker Community, and they were really interested to know more about my gadgets!" 

She turns to Blocker and Hunter, allowing them to see the dangerous glint in her eye. They swallow nervously. She puts her arm around Bow’s waist possessively. 

“Well, that sounds interesting! But as much as I would _love_ to hear more, there is something I need to speak to him about. See you around!” She smirks, teleporting her and Bow away with a shimmer. 

When they reappear next to the buffet, Bow turns around to face her, his face suddenly full of worry. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Glimmer does a double take. “Huh?” 

“You...said there was something you needed to talk to me about? Is everything okay? Did something happen while you were gone?” 

Glimmer chuckles in relief. “Oh, that. Nah, there was nothing.” She leans forward to hug him close. “I just really wanted to spend time with you. This is our first night out without the kids in a long time, and I want to make full use of it.” 

Bow chuckles softly in return, nuzzling into her shoulder. “Oh. Well, me too.” 

Glimmer hugs him tight, and then loosens her grip, her voice turns teasing. “Actually, something _did_ happen while I was gone.” 

Bow pulls back to look at her, concern written across his face again. 

Glimmer shrugs. “Well, turns out I cannot leave you alone at all. You know those two earlier? Blocker and Hunter?” 

Bow nods. 

“They were _flirting_ with you.” 

His jaw drops open. His mouth opens and closes a few times, words struggling to leave his mouth. He looks a bit like a fish, and Glimmer can’t help but chortle at the sight. 

Eventually, he responds with a confused, “Wait, what?” 

Glimmer laughs even harder at his reply. “Yes! Didn’t you notice?” She pulls away from him, fluttering her eyelashes and giggling exaggeratedly at him as she does her best impression of Blocker and Hunter. “Oh Bow, do tell me more about your _wonderful, amazing_ creations! You are _so_ talented!” She pats his arms all over.

The penny finally drops. “Oh my stars, they were flirting with me!” Bow exclaims, realisation dawning on his face. He looks away, and then back to Glimmer, grabbing her hands in his. “Glimmer, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even notice! I- you know I would never do that.” 

Her laughter fades away at that, giving him a reassuring smile at the distraught look on his face. She cups his face with one hand, his hand following and pressing it closer to his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like you were intentionally flirting back with them or anything. You were just being your usual nice self. And I know you would never do anything like that.” She strokes his cheek. 

He closes his eyes, turning to kiss her palm gently. It sends a thrill down her spine to think that despite all these people throwing themselves at him, _she_ was the one he would be going home with. Whom he would be spending his life with. 

As he opens his eyes, something else begins to course through her and a mischievous look takes over her face as she hears the song change. It’s a tango-esque number. A perfect opportunity to show Bow off, to show who he had ultimately chosen, who he belonged with. 

He looks at her warily. “Glimmer, what are you thinking?” 

“Bow, will you dance with me?” 

He smiles, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. They take their positions, and the dance begins. 

It all starts off innocently enough, as Glimmer forces herself to behave for at least the first thirty seconds of the dance. But then dancing so close to Bow, feeling him against her, from a different vantage point than usual, wears down on her self-control. There’s only so much a girl can take. 

It starts off small. The gentle stroke of her fingers where they rest on his shoulder blade. Dancing a bit closer than was necessary, her pelvis flush against his. 

And then she gets bolder. Her fingers walk up his shoulder, her nails scraping slowly down the back on his neck, lightly but with just enough pressure. She feels him shiver against her, and smirks. 

“Glimmer, what are you doing?” he asks, his voice low, dangerous, and starting to develop that delicious rasp that she's very familiar with by now. 

She gives him as innocent a look as she can muster. Which she suspects isn’t that innocent at all. “Nothing,” she replies lightly. 

And then she pulls the big guns. A daring kiss against his neck as they twirl, the measured slide of her foot up the inside of his leg, making sure her heel scrapes tantalisingly against his trousers. 

She lets go of his hand, ostensibly to hold it against the side of his neck. But then her hand slowly, deliciously drags lower. And lower. Her eyes follow its chosen path. Over his collar. His gold lapel. His shirt. His abs, his skin warm against her fingertips as she traces them right down the middle. His waistband- 

And then he's taking hold of her hand again, guiding it to its proper position. 

She looks up and sees that his cheeks are tinted a light pink now. His grip on her hand is dangerously tight. 

The dance ends, and there is applause, though it fades as he leans in close, his fingers tracing patterns on her back. “Is it too rude to leave now?” he asks with a breathless edge to his voice. 

Glimmer giggles triumphantly. 

Tonight may have gone in an unexpected direction, but later that night, when he’s panting beneath her, his grip tight on her waist, his abs quivering in the moonlight, Glimmer thinks amidst her blooming pleasure that she ought to send Blocker and Hunter a thank you card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we all love a saucy, cheeky glimmer and an oblivious, flustered bow <3 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! lol i had a lot of fun writing this one


	5. when the lights start to fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: cuddling  
> It's been one of those days for Bow. 
> 
> One of those days where he just feels a bit sad and not really like himself, though he doesn't know why.
> 
> And when those days come, all he needs is a good, long cuddle from a very specific someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka just glimbow being softe™ <3

Everyone usually knows him as the ray of sunshine, the spot of light to brighten everyone's day. And it comes naturally to him, most of the time. But no one has ever seen him during these weird spells, when nothing is really wrong yet nothing feels right either. 

No one, that is, besides Glimmer. 

Having been together so long, she somehow always just knows. Of course, it had taken a while for them to get to that point. The first time he'd experienced one of these odd days, Glimmer had panicked at seeing her best friend so unlike himself. But then they had tried to figure out what would make Bow feel better. 

They call them "cuddle days" now. Days when he just needs a nice, long hug. 

When those days arrive, she will instinctively take extra care to be calmer, gentler, more measured. If they've both got nothing to do that day, she would invite him over to her room and drape a soft blanket over the both of them, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as they both read or watched some movies together, with lots of snacks and drinks. 

And if they do have things to do, she would make sure to hold his hand more, give him reassuring pats on his arm and maybe walk to places with her arm around his waist, just something to physically remind him that she's there. And Bow always feels better at the end of a day like that when she is with him. 

Today, however, was the first day that she hadn't been able to do that. She's been stuck in an important, closed-door discussion with some dignitary the whole morning, and Bow didn't feel right barging into the room when she clearly had more critical things on her plate. He didn't feel very comfortable being so vulnerable with anyone else either, even as close as they were now, so he'd decided to stay a safe distance away from them in the meantime. 

He'd tried all sorts of things. He'd tried making arrows, shooting targets, tinkering in his little lab, hugging himself, wrapping himself in their blanket, and at one desperate point, miserably hugging her pillow close to his chest in the hopes that her scent would make him feel better somewhat. Admittedly it did, but not by much. 

Still, it was the only thing that seemed to even remotely work, so that was how Glimmer found him fifteen minutes later. Sitting on their window seat with his feet up on the cushions, curled up around her pillow. 

Upon hearing her teleport, Bow lifts his head to look at her. One look at him, and then a soft smile crosses her face. "Oh, is it a cuddle day?" 

Bow so wants to say yes, so that she would join him and he can just hold her close, melt into her, and feel better. But that would be so selfish. 

She must sense his inner battle, because worry floods her face immediately. "...Or is it something else?" she asks hesitantly.

Bow almost says yes, just to throw her off track. But then he thinks of the resulting worry and feels his guilt consume him even further. That would be infinitely worse. To lie and make her feel unduly worried and distress her unnecessarily. That would make him feel even more terrible. 

Eventually, he sighs, breaking her gaze. "Yeah, it's a cuddle day. But I know you're really busy and you've got work to do so-"

"Hey, stop it." She cuts him off gently, closing the distance between them and hugging him to her. He leans into her comforting softness despite himself, and feels her press a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I've got no more meetings today, and there's only one or two things I need to settle by this afternoon, but there's no reason why I can't do it here with you. The rest can wait." She nudges him away, giving him a blinding smile. "And then I'm all yours for the rest of the day. Okay?"

He purses his lips. "But-"

She tuts. "No buts. You need me right now, and I want to be with you. You're not being an inconvenience, you're not troubling me. You have needs, and you're allowed to ask me for help. And I _want_ to help you right now, okay?" 

Bow isn't sure how to respond, and she must sense his hesitance still, because she continues, "Okay, if you're really that worried about my work, then let me bring it here and have a go at it while we have a cuddle day, alright? After all, I am the Queen of this place, you know?" She grins. "I can do my work wherever the hell I want. And today, that's with you." She strokes his hair, her fingers gentle.

Bow can only stare at her dumbly. Somehow she's managed to anticipate every single one of his protests and addressed them all. He finally finds his voice once he realizes that he's all out of arguments. "Okay."

"Just give me a few minutes, I'll be right back." And then she's gone in a cloud of sparkles. 

Bow leans back against the wall, a small smile playing at his lips, his heart swelling with emotion at her words. He really is so lucky to have her. She's amazing. There's no words to describe how grateful he is right now. 

Sure enough, she returns some time later with some papers, a pen, some chips and drinks. She places them on the seat and then she teleports to their closet, grabbing a quilt, and teleports back to him. She playfully scoots him away to give her some space, and then she's getting on the seat next to him. 

Soon, they're all settled, warm and cozy. Glimmer had cast a quick cooling spell to their little alcove, before draping the quilt over them both. Bow rests his head on her shoulder, his arms snaking around her waist, and cuddling close. He feels her put her arm around his shoulders. As she pulls the papers closer to her and starts reading, he closes his eyes.

He breathes in the scent of her, feels the press of her soft curves against him and beneath his hands, feels her fingers trace gentle, soothing patterns over his shoulder. He sinks into her. 

A tender warmth surrounds him. Blooming at the thought that he was being so well taken care of, that she loved him so much. Of course, he had always known that, but today, gratitude seems to hit him just a little harder. He's the luckiest person on the planet. 

After a while, she breaks the comfortable silence that's fallen over them. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. I'll get there," he answers honestly. He smiles. 

He may have woken up with a cloud above his head, but the sun was beginning to shine through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all have these kinds of days every now and then right :') while i unfortunately don't have my own glimmer with me, a snuggle with my fur baby always makes my day just a bit better :))) 
> 
> hope you are doing okay, whoever is reading! <3 sending virtual hugs to all 
> 
> chapter title from "May I" by Trading Yesterday


	6. wait for me, i'm coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Horde Glimmer  
> In a world where Bow and Glimmer grew up in the Horde instead, they come to a huge crossroad - which side of the war will they fight on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic basically came from me wondering about what if bow and glimmer were brought up in adora's and catra's positions respectively instead, and it had been bow who had been pulled over to the rebellion. this prompt was the one i was most excited about because i was honestly VERY fascinated by season 4 glimmer, and i feel that it gave us a great taste of what horde glimmer would be like, so i took that and decided to play with it a bit. 
> 
> i do also think that as much as catradora and glimbow are parallels of each other in some ways, the individual characters themselves do differ in lot of other ways, which i think will affect how they respond to similar situations, which was something else i was excited to explore here as well. 
> 
> this is very long, and very angsty, and i am sorry in advance lol hope you enjoy nonetheless! we love pain right 
> 
> also this is super different from anything i'm used to writing, so lmk how i did if you want to!

Glimmer allows the steady whir of engines to wash over her, her newly bestowed Force Captain badge glinting in the dim light of the tank. 

Granted, it was only a temporary appointment until they managed to retrieve Bow, but the position of Force Captain is something she's been coveting for the longest time. This mission was a chance to prove her worth to Shadow Weaver and Hordak, and she was going to make the fullest use of it. 

She still can't believe that they've finally managed to locate Bow after several days. 

A pang of guilt still runs through her at the thought that none of this would have happened if she hadn't suggested a celebratory, semi-illegal skiff ride after he had been promoted to Force Captain. They wouldn't have crashed in the Whispering Woods, she wouldn't have passed out, Bow wouldn't have been thrown off the skiff and he would never have been kidnapped by the wretched Rebellion army. 

Her hands curl into fists at the thought of Bow at the mercy of the enemy soldiers. This mission was far more than a strategic takedown of Thaymor. 

This time, it was personal. 

Shadow Weaver had said that the Rebellion captors would be there with him. Probably to use him as a bargaining chip, she thinks. The Horde gets him back, and in exchange they leave the insurgent town alone. 

Ha. Fat chance. She was going to wreck the place _and_ get her best friend back. Just wait and see. 

There's a fire burning in her now, the fear and anxiety she's been suppressing since his disappearance now manifesting as rage. The past few days without him had been absolutely miserable. 

He’s always been her one true friend in the Horde. Her best friend, actually, for as long as she can remember. He's the one person in the whole damned Fright Zone whom she trusts wholeheartedly. They've gone through thick and thin together from the start, and it damn well better stay that way. 

Because otherwise she's got nobody else in that forsaken place. 

Shadow Weaver's oft-repeated comments about her pale pink eyes and glittery purple hair and how they made her look like a princess had planted the small seeds of distrust, of hate, within the other recruits ever since they were young. It's why she keeps her hair short now. So she can hide the glitter beneath the pink when she ties it up. Various failed attempts at hair dying and undercuts had told her and Bow that this was the only way. Out of sight, out of mind.

But she knows they still talk about her behind her back. Question her loyalty, wondering if she’s a Rebellion soldier planted as a spy within their midst. She's long learnt to just say screw them and ignore them all. 

It doesn't help that her prickly personality doesn't exactly endear herself to them either. She's quick to lose her temper, her face is seemingly always stuck in a frown or a scowl, and her words are sharp and bitter. It’s all succeeded in pushing people away, in letting Shadow Weaver’s words float past her, in preventing her from being an easy target. It had been something she’d had to consciously commit to at first. But years of practice now means that it all comes so naturally to her. 

It's a vicious cycle - they talk about her, she pushes them away, they talk even more about her. And so it repeats. And she's fine with it. It's the only reason why she's managed to survive for so long. One had to be careful in life. Any slip up, any show of vulnerability, and people were going to hurt you. 

Except for Bow, that is. He was the only person with whom she felt safe letting her walls down. From the start, he had been so different from the rest of them. With him, she could be vulnerable. She could be soft. She could be unguarded. And him with her. 

They’re a team, her and Bow. And she's going to get him back. 

A burst of static breaks through her thoughts, and then a tinny voice rings through the tank. "Force Captain, we are approaching Thaymor in T-minus 2 minutes." 

"Copy. Tell the others to get ready to disembark immediately upon arrival."

"Copy, Force Captain."

She feels a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Force Captain. She could get used to hearing that. 

Two minutes later, the tanks make their appearance in Thaymor. Soldiers immediately spill out of the tanks in organised rows, and start to march through the streets of Thaymor. 

Glimmer can hear the shrieks and cries outside, but it all fades away as she focuses on the task at hand. 

"I want all eyes on the ground. Keep an eye out for Force Captain Bow and his captors. I want you to alert me the moment any of you spot him, got it?" she commands them all. 

She keeps her eyes glued to the screen. Come on, Bow, where are you? 

Then another burst of static comes through. "Force Captain, I see him!" Glimmer stays just long enough to hear the coordinates and then she's out through the hatch like a shot. 

She runs towards the coordinates she's been given, paying no attention to the chaos and destruction around her. She's ruthless, single-minded. She’s going to get him back. 

And then she sees him. Her heart skips a beat. "Bow!" she cries out as she breaks into a sprint towards him. 

He's alone, which strikes her as odd. Where are his captors? She shakes her head. No time to think about that. Just grab him, and go. They were stupid, their loss. 

She barely registers the conflicted look on his face as she approaches. She grabs his wrist. "Come on, let's go!" She turns to run back, only to be pulled back by Bow. 

She whips around to look at him. "Bow, what are you doing? Come on, let's get to the tanks while your captors aren't here!" 

"Glimmer, wait." 

Before she can say anything else, she's lifted bodily by him and he rushes her into one of the emptied huts. She lets out an indignant squawk and by the time he's put her down, her earlier rage has returned in full force, though at who, she couldn’t say. 

"Bow, what the _hell_ are you doing!"

"Glimmer, listen to me!" He grabs her firmly by the arms, effectively shutting her up as she gapes at him. 

He's never used that tone on her before. It stings a little. 

"Glimmer, listen. Everything the Horde's been telling us is a lie," he spits out. 

How _dare_ he- "Wait, what?" 

"They've told us all our lives that the princesses are bad, that it is our duty to defeat them to save Etheria."

"Yes!"

"Except that's all wrong!"

"What do you mean? It's a war! Of course-"

"No, everything is a lie! I mean, look at the people here. We were told that they were rebel insurgents. That Thaymor is a heavily fortified rebel fortress. But look at them! _Really_ look at them. They're nothing more than harmless citizens who don't know any better!" 

She had noticed that they had appeared to be unarmed. But she figured it could all have been a ploy to trick them. 

He barges on. “I’m saying we’ve been wrong our whole lives. The Horde isn’t what we’ve always thought they were. They’ve been lying to us, manipulating us. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them.”

None of this is making any sense. "Bow, you're confusing me. You're scaring me. Stop it." 

"And here's the thing, Glimmer. Your mother. She's alive."

She gasps. It feels like someone has knocked all the air out of her lungs. 

Dumbfounded, all she can let out is a whispered, "What?" 

"The Horde stole you from her when you were a baby. You've always wondered about your hair, and your eyes, right? Well, I met her and she looks exactly like you. She's really here, Glimmer! This is the mom you've wanted to have since forever!" 

Her eyes suddenly fill with tears. "Bow, stop, that's not possible," she manages to choke out, pushing weakly at him. None of this can be real right now. 

"I met her, and she wants you back.”

A pang of longing strikes her, against her own volition. She clamps down on it, pushing against him even harder. 

He continues, “You've always hated the Horde, and we've both always suffered there. But the people here, they actually care about other people. They care about things like love and friendship and honesty and justice." 

Hold on, he sounds like- No, it can’t be. Her heart drops. She’s almost afraid to give voice to the thoughts in her head. "Wait, Bow- are- are you-"

"I’m leaving the Horde, Glimmer. I can’t go back. Join me. We could be so much happier together here. Meanwhile, you’ve got to help me. Command the troops to retreat, to leave Thaymor alone." 

She wants to say something, but nothing comes out. Her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth, her mind an endlessly unravelling reel of empty film. All she can do is silently mouth half-formed words. Her head is spinning. None of this can be real right now

Suddenly, a voice calls out from outside. "Bow!"

He glances towards the door, and then towards Glimmer, and back to the door again, his thoughts clearly warring on his face. 

Eventually, he sighs. "Look, just- just stay here, okay? My friends need my help. Just- tell the troops to go back to the Fright Zone without you or- or- something. I'll come get you when this is all over, and I'll explain more on the way back to Bright Moon." And then he's rushing out, leaving her inside.

She can only watch as his back disappears through the door. Did he really just...? 

She doesn't even know what to think, how to make sense of it all. She's barely even aware of what's happening around her. It was as though she was trapped in some sort of mist, and it was clouding her thoughts, numbing all her senses. She hates it. 

A burst of static, and then a tinny voice through her in-ears. "Force Captain, our troops have just been taken out by some strange magical creature. Please advise." 

His words from before suddenly come back to her. _My friends._ And then her mind replays the sight of him walking out on her. 

Decision made. 

"Everybody retreat.” Glimmer is shocked at how shaky her voice is. “We return to base, bring back this intel." She swipes roughly at the tears pooling in her eyes, her hands shaking. 

And when Bow returns to the hut upon the Horde’s retreat, he is greeted by the sight of an empty room. 

\----

“We’re finding a way around the Sea Gate!” Glimmer commands her team. They salute, before retreating to the bridge to talk to the ship’s captain. Glimmer jumps off from the parapet, leaning against it as she turns to look out at the sea. 

“Wow, I just love the ocean! Don’t you?” a booming voice comes from her left. Glimmer briefly closes her eyes. Force Captain Scorpia. 

She gives a non-committal hum, opening her eyes as Scorpia joins her at the parapet. 

“The smell of the sea, the wind in your hair. Man, I just love it!” 

Glimmer scoffs silently to herself. If she continues saying nothing, like she’s been doing the entire trip, maybe Scorpia will eventually leave her alone. She scowls at the gate in the distance. She can feel Scorpia looking her up and down, scrutinising her. Probably going to say something about her damned hair, her damned eyes. Make some stupid joke. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Glimmer startles despite herself. That was...unexpected. “Huh?” 

“Oh just...I mean, you’ve just seemed kind of...closed off ever since I joined the team.” Scorpia scratches her head with a giant claw. “I mean, that’s totally cool for some people, you know, some people are just like that and that’s _totally_ cool. But, I mean if it wasn’t cool for you, just...yeah, I’m here to talk, if you want to, you know? Or hugs! I give great hugs. Yeah, hugs are my specialty!” She spreads her claws wide, a grin on her face. 

Huh. It seemed that not everybody in the Horde hated her. She feels a small, treacherous smile start to pull at her lips, her heart a cold, lost traveller drawn towards the first sign of warmth she’s experienced in more than a week. 

But then her malicious brain reminds her that it’s still too soon since Bow left. No one can replace him. He’s the only one who’s allowed to be nice to her. 

Her smile fades and she crosses her arms, looking away from Scorpia and out at the ocean again, her heart smarting painfully. There is silence, and Glimmer hopes that it means that Scorpia’s finally got the hint and walked away. 

But apparently not. 

“Hey, sorry if this is kind of overstepping the boundaries, or whatever.” 

Glimmer sighs. What else did she want to talk about now? 

Scorpia continues hesitantly. “I mean, I know I’m only in this team because Bow left. You know, for the other side.” 

Glimmer feels her heart clench. She’s accepted it now. He’s not coming back. But hearing someone else say it out loud feels like a stab to her chest nonetheless. The familiar, cloudy sensation that’s pervaded her body the past few days returns, making her jaw clench and her eyes squeeze shut, her breath quickening. 

“I don’t know, I think that was kind of a not-cool thing to do,” Scorpia finishes. 

Glimmer bristles at that. Before she knows what’s happening, she explodes. 

“Shut up! What gives you the right to say things like that about him? You don’t know him like I do. Don’t open your mouth to say stupid things about things you know _nothing_ about!” Her fist meets the parapet with a resounding clang. 

Scorpia looks like someone just slapped her right across her face, before she notices the rest of the team. 

Glimmer addresses them before she can. “What’s the update?” 

Lonnie speaks up. “The captain thinks he’s found a route that will allow us to bypass the gate, and enter Salineas from the other side.” 

“Good. Let’s get onto it. We don’t have all day,” she barks. 

She barely spares a glance at Scorpia, and then she’s storming away, rubbing her hand to soothe the throbbing sting. 

\----

The back of the Sea Gate finally comes into view. Glimmer smirks. They’ve managed to outsmart them all. Through the telescope, she can see a tall, glowing woman with a sword pointing at the Gate, a stream of light connecting the two. She scoffs. What a dumb sight. But then she spots him. 

Bow. 

Something electric, something fiery suddenly starts pumping through her veins, making her heart pound and her skin tight. 

She turns to Scorpia. “Keep us going at full speed. I’ve got something to take care of.” 

Before she knows it, she’s jumped off the ship and onto the rocks. 

The other side immediately splits up and heads for the ship. 

Perfect. 

She beelines straight for Bow, the electricity within her crackling dangerously. She’s a lightning storm, ready to strike. With all her might, she grunts and jumps, tackling him to the ground. But he pushes back, and something in her cracks. With a raw, angry cry, she lands a blow on him. Right across his face. 

And from there, she’s unstoppable. 

She’s a wild animal let loose, landing blows and kicks relentlessly wherever she can, punctuated by growls and cries. She’s driven now purely by instinct, by anger, by hurt, by fury. It’s as though something had pulled the storm over her eyes and all she can feel is heat, a raging cyclone. He fights back, deflecting blow after blow and a satisfied smirk crosses her face as she sees the panic, the fear in his eyes. 

Let him suffer. 

And then a surge of strength courses through her. She shouts and pins him against a rock, an arm across his chest, baton tight against his throat. Her knee pins one of his hands down, his other hand trapped behind his back. 

He lets out a grunt of pain. “Glimmer! What are you doing!” His voice is strangled. 

A maniacal laugh erupts from her at that. “What am I doing? What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? Prancing around with stupid princesses, with the dumb Rebellion?” she shrieks. 

“Glimmer, I already told you! The Horde is a lie-”

“You left me!” she yells, her voice cracking, anguished. Everything she’s lost sleep over for the past few days spills out of her, unbidden. “You left me! That’s what you did. _You_ lied! You said we would always be together, that you would protect me, that as long as we had each other we would be safe from anything else. Where is all that now, huh?” Her voice cracks again at the last word, tears springing to her eyes. She schools her distraught expression back into a scowl and grunts, pressing him harder against the rock. 

Because really, that’s what hurt the most. Not the revelation that the Horde were manipulators, not the thought that her mom was alive. But that at the heart of it all, he had walked out on her. He’d left her.

His eyes fill with tears. “Glimmer...you know that’s not true. I- I gave you a chance to come with me at Thaymor. But you didn't trust me. You left,” he replies, his voice shaky and rough. 

She scoffs, even as her heart, buried deep down somewhere, breaks at seeing Bow cry. “What did you _expect_! You dumped all that on me, right after disappearing for days, with no word, no contact, nothing! You spent _days_ with the enemy side and you expected me to drop everything, drop everything I’ve ever known my _entire_ life, just like that? How could I have trusted you right at that moment?” 

And then something in her shifts, her words pulling forward memories of the countless times she's counted on him, trusted him unconditionally. They flash through her mind, one after the other, and she’s unable to stop it. Snapshot after snapshot of when she used to trust him with her life, when everywhere he pulled her towards, she would follow.

The tears she's been holding back are dangerously close to spilling over, blurring her vision. _No, stop. I can’t cry. Not right now. Not in front of him. Not yet._

Against her own volition, she feels a tiny, fragile tendril of her soul, bruised and tired, tentatively reaching out towards his. And when they touch, all the tension, the fight in her suddenly melts away. “I’ve been so confused, Bow. So, so confused.” She sniffs. “And so scared,” she whispers. 

Her arms don’t seem to want to pin him to the rock anymore and they fall to her side, her baton slipping from her grip and falling to the ground with a thump. Before she knows what’s happening, he’s taken her in his arms and her tears are falling freely. She grips him back tightly. 

The solid, warm, soft, comforting feel of him against her, of his arms holding her close, his ragged breathing next to her ear. She’s missed this so much. So, _so_ much. And the sadness, the loneliness, the confusion, the stress of the past two weeks suddenly flood her body and then with a hitch in her breath she’s sobbing violently, her body shuddering and gasping. She feels him pull her in tighter and press his face against her neck and that’s when her knees give way. She feels him lower them down gently, until they’re both kneeling, clutching to each other desperately, their hot tears soaking each other’s uniforms. Ugly, pained sobs. 

It’s a while before their tears slow down. For a few minutes, all is still, except for the sounds of them trying to get their breathing back under control. She has her nose pressed against his shoulder, and breathes in his scent. Still the same. 

“I…” She sniffs. “I don’t know what to do, Bow,” she eventually confesses, her voice faint. Somehow, it’s easier like this, when she can’t see his face. It urges her to continue. 

“I know, deep down, that what the Horde is doing is wrong. Ever since Thaymor, I realise we’ve been doing nothing all along but destroying things. Destroying lands, destroying lives.” 

She feels him nod against her. His hand comes up to card through her hair gently. She closes her eyes and turns her head to bury her face against his neck, relishing the feel of his hand in her hair after so long without it. His warm skin against her forehead. 

“I _want_ to leave, Bow. I _want_ to go with you.” She swallows, her throat raw and painful. “I want to see my mom,” she whispers thinly. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not confused, not scared.” She is silent for a long while, as Bow gently strokes her back. Long, soothing strokes. 

She takes a deep breath. “It...It would be a huge step. The Horde is all I’ve ever known my entire life. I would be risking everything if I leave. And what if...what if I don’t fit in with the other side, either? What if they reject me? What if they see me as nothing but- but irredeemable Horde scum? Then I’d have nowhere to go, and it would be just like the Horde all over again.” She sighs, tired just at the thought of it, of what she would have to do if that happened. She rests her full weight against him. 

“I would be left for dead,” she finishes, her voice flat. 

Bow is silent. “But they accepted me,” he eventually replies softly. 

Glimmer huffs in frustration. “But you’re you. And I’m- well...you know what I’m like,” she replies, her voice small. 

She feels him pull away, and then he’s holding onto her arms, urging her to look at him. The fire in his eyes takes her breath away. “Glimmer, I promise, that as long as I’m here, they won’t reject you. I won’t let it happen. I will vouch for you, I’ll make them see what I see in you, the good I see in you. I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure that you’re safe when you join us.” And then the fire seems to subside a bit, as he breaks her gaze. “If you want to join us.” 

Glimmer lets his words wash over her, and feels her heart start to slow down. She starts breathing easier. A small part of her wants to believe him, that he would do anything for her. But a bigger part of her wants to be scared, scared that she would never find a place she truly belongs. That she would be alone forever. That she would never be worthy of anyone's love.

After all, she's spent a lifetime thinking through the possible negative outcomes of every decision she makes. It's how she's survived. And it's difficult to shake it off now.

Nonetheless, she hesitantly takes hold of his hands, running her thumb across his knuckles. He gives her a small, tentative smile, and she feels an instinctive, answering smile pull at her lips. 

For a moment, everything seems just right. Just like old times. For a brief, precious moment, they weren’t a Rebellion fighter and a Horde soldier, battling at opposite sides of a war. They weren’t two best friends pulled apart, confusion and fear and disappointment surrounding them. 

They were just Bow and Glimmer, two people who were meant to be together. Whose souls were invariably intertwined. For a moment, everything seems _just right_. 

And then a voice ruins everything. 

“Glimmer!” It’s Scorpia, from somewhere down below. 

And just like that, the illusion shatters, the broken pieces clattering to the ground in a horrible cacophony of sound. Their smiles disappear. 

She’s about to turn away when she pauses, looking back at him. “I’m sorry. For, you know…” She gestures vaguely towards his cheek, where a huge bruise is starting to form. 

He nods. “I accept your apology.” 

She’s about to turn away again when she feels him tug at her hand. “And I’m sorry too. For everything. For the confusion, for the...distress I’ve caused for the past few days. And for- well-” he nods in the direction of Scorpia’s voice. Glimmer sighs. They both know she’s going to get hell from Shadow Weaver for another failed mission. 

She shakes her head. “It’s okay. I’ll get through it.” 

“Look- here.” He fishes out his Force Captain badge from his pocket. “I still have this with me. I know you’re maybe not ready to leave the Horde yet, but when- _if_ you are, or- or- if you wanna just...talk, or anything, just call me using your badge. I’ll be there, wherever you are.” 

Glimmer feels her heart swell despite herself. “Thanks.” 

And then she’s turning away, and she starts running towards the ship. If she had stayed any longer she might not have left at all. And she’s not ready to think about that. Not yet. It’s better this way, that she leaves first. 

Because she can’t bear to see him walk away from her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Wait For Me" from Hadestown 
> 
> i'm honestly semi-seriously considering expanding this one-shot into a full-fledged multi-chapter story, because there are SO many things i want to explore in this universe but which i didn't here because i didn't have anymore brainpower to think about it lol also it was getting kind of long. but if you have thoughts about this universe you would like to share with me please feel free to do so too! :)


	7. it feels so right to be here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Wedding  
> Glimmer and Bow on their wedding night - slightly buzzed, a bit silly, and very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this brings me to the end of my submissions for glimbow week 2020!! it's been rly fun and i am so so happy to see all the content that everyone has created <3 i will definitely revisit a lot of them over the near future hehe thank you everyone, and especially the organiser(s) of this event :)) here's to more in the future!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"Wait, wait, Glimmer, I've got an idea. Teleport us out of the room."

"...what?"

Glimmer turns to look at Bow, confused. She'd just teleported them from their wedding reception into their room, and now he was...asking her to teleport them out? They’re still in their wedding clothes, and she just wants to get out of them and- well- celebrate some more. 

He excitedly tugs the hand that he's still holding on to. "Trust me, you'll see." 

She throws him a suspicious look, even as a smile pulls at her lips at the sight of her fiancee- _husband_ , a grown man, bouncing on his feet like a huge golden retriever. He throws her a pleading look, his eyes sparkling, and she rolls her eyes good-naturedly before teleporting them out. 

He must have drunk more champagne than she had thought. 

She yelps as he suddenly sweeps her off her feet, hands supporting her back and her knees, carrying her bridal-style. And suddenly, it all clicks into place. 

Her delighted peals of laughter echo down the corridor as he kicks open their bedroom door, a ridiculous grin on his face. 

He kicks the door closed, and she loosens her grip in anticipation of being lowered. But then he's spinning around the room with her in his arms and she shrieks, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as his rapturous laughter joins hers. 

Eventually, though, he slows down and lowers her to the ground, his arms coming around to wrap around her waist while hers remain around his neck. 

He presses his forehead to hers, groaning. "I'm a little bit dizzy now." He pants, a chuckle escaping him. 

She chortles in return, a bit breathlessly. "Well, I don't know what got into you, spinning around like that."

A shy smile crosses his face. "Well, I'm just...really happy." He nuzzles his nose against hers. 

She giggles, pulling back to give him a teasing look, a finger booping his nose. "Are you drunk?" 

He seems to consider the question for a bit, before a familiar, mischievous grin appears. "Nope, only drunk on you."

She groans and rolls her eyes for the second time that night, even as she laughs. Trust Bow to pull out the cheesy one-liners.

"Are you?" he returns the question. 

She hums as she thinks. "A bit," she finally confesses, flashing him a wry smile. She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder as her arms wrap more closely around his neck. "But not drunk enough to be tipsy, you know? Just...everything's a little bit...looser.” She shrugs. “Besides, it's been a while since my last glass."

He presses his face into her hair. "Yeah, me too."

They're just swaying side to side now, gently, the light of the full moon streaming in through the windows. 

Suddenly, she starts humming a familiar tune. Bow smiles as he recognizes the song they had danced their first dance to earlier, and sways them in time. She's always had a nice voice, and he closes his eyes now as he savours the sound of her soft, melodious humming. 

Glimmer's eyes slip shut too, as she feels the warmth radiating from Bow's body against hers, as his arms dance gently up and down her back. It suddenly strikes her that this is the first time they've been alone together the entire day. 

The morning had been a mad rush of getting ready, both of them in separate rooms in keeping with tradition. And then came the ceremony - a small, private one just for their family and friends in the castle's gardens. They'd been adamant that they didn't want a big, fancy ceremony like many of the monarchs had done before. They wanted to keep it closed, meaningful. And then after the ceremony came the reception in the ballroom, which had been full of conversation, drinks, and general merriment as they all partied together. And tomorrow they would be setting off on their two week-long honeymoon. 

But for now, it's just them, swaying close together in the dark to their own melody. 

The next big step in their journey together, she thinks as she cuddles closer to him. And what a long, amazing journey it's been. 

Wistfulness strikes her as she thinks about where they were sixteen years ago, little kids of seven and nine years bumping into each other for the first time. Or rather, her falling onto him for the first time. 

And then three years ago, when the threat of the world ending had forced them to be honest with each other, to realize that somewhere along the way, their friendship had turned into something else. 

And then one year ago, when she had finally asked him to marry her. It had been amusing to find out about the various bets going around about when they were going to propose. Apparently, there had been quite a few disgruntled individuals who had blamed a substantial loss of money on them, for taking so long. To be honest, it had actually taken them two years to realise that they weren't actually married to each other yet. 

The thing is, they had always thought of the idea of them as something so inevitable, so natural. When they had confessed to each other during the war, it had felt like a proposal and a vow all wrapped up in one, even if they hadn't realized it at the time. It had been an unconscious, unspoken promise that they would be together forever. That they would try their damned hardest to make this work. Because they couldn't see themselves with anybody else. How lucky, then, that they hadn't really needed to try that hard after all. 

And now, here they were. At the heart of it all, beyond the hugs and kisses and well wishes and proclamations of love and support from all their family and friends, this was really what today was all about. 

Them. 

Just celebrating _them_. 

An affirmation of something they had always known all along. Him and her. Her and him. Them.

She finally reaches the end of the song and they both slow down, eventually coming to a stop. She pulls back to look at him, unaccustomed to this new angle with her heels. She can't help but give him a fond smile, her eyes sparkling, and finds the same mirrored on his face. 

Something pulls them forward towards each other, and their eyes slip closed as they capture each other's lips in a soft, yet resolute kiss, their wedding bands glinting in the moonlight.

And nothing had ever felt more right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Start of Something New" from High School Musical hehe


End file.
